D4 The Mighty Ducks
by Miracle Starwing
Summary: Profiles come first then the Prologue. After that is Chapter One! Please, I beg of you, read it and review.
1. Default Chapter

***READ THIS BEFORE GOING TO THE PROLOGUE CHAPTER!***  
  
Author: Miracle Starwing   
Co.-Written By: Destiny Starwing  
Disclaimer: We don't own The Mighty Ducks (sob) or Spike.  
Author's Note: Due to our complete lack of original ideas, we did the trendy thing to do and put our own characters in the Mighty Ducks-verse. Er…Yes, I did steal Spike from the Buffy-verse, but only his character. (As if there's a difference.) In this story, he has nothing to do with the Buffy-verse, but has the same characteristics as he does in Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
(Our Girls!)  
  
Name: Anastasia Monroe  
Aliases: Anya, Anna   
Name That Makes Me Twitch: Annie  
Marital Status: TBD  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'4"  
Hair: Long gold or honey-colored hair.  
Eye Color: Purple  
  
Name: Guenivuere Monroe  
Aliases: Gwenny, Gwen  
Name That Makes Me Twitch: Gwyneth  
Marital Status: TBD  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'5" (and one half!)  
Hair: Long ash-blonde hair.  
Eye Color: Green or Hazel  
  
Name: Whisper  
Occupation: Small-Time Hacker  
Height: Appears to be 5'6"  
Hair: Chin-length pink hair.  
Eye Color: Blue-gray-green  
Outfit: She wears a pair of silver-rimmed glasses, a crisp, white blouse, a black cardigan, a short black skirt, and a pair of knee-high biker-boots. She occasionally wears "wrist warmers" as she calls them. Sometimes she can be found wearing black, satin gloves that come up to her mid-upper arm, (just above the elbow) but that's only on special occasions.  
Place You'll Most Likely Find Me: In front of my Hacking Device  
Stuff In My Purse: Air-heads, keys, a little organizer that Torch gave her, lip-gloss and a hair brush. ("What else do I need?")  
  
Name: Torch  
Occupation: Pyro ("Is that an occupation?")  
Height: Appears to be 5'9"  
Hair: Chin-length cherry-red hair.  
Eye Color: Unknown.  
Outfit: She wears a pair of dark sunglasses that hid her eyes, a white shirt with red and gold flames on it, and a pair of black, cargo pants.   
Place You'll Most Likely Find Me: In a parking lot, lighting things on fire.  
Stuff In My Purse: "What is this thing you call a purse? All I need is my lighter and lip-gloss and that's in my pocket."  
  
  
(The rest of The Piñata People…I'll explain that later.)  
  
Name: Spike  
Marital Status: Taken (by Whisper)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 19  
Height: 6'2"  
Hair: Platinum blonde  
Eye Color: Frost blue  
  
Name: Flare  
Marital Status: Taken (By Torch)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 19  
Height: 6'  
Hair: Orange with Red tips.  
Eye Color: Brown  
  
Name: Twitch  
Marital Status: Single and loving it.  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'  
Hair: Black, calve-length  
Eye Color: Hazel  
  
Name Neon  
Marital Status: Single and bored to death.  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'9"  
Hair: Bright Green  
Eye Color: Gray (Really thick, long silver eyelashes)  
  
Name: Frost  
Marital Status: "Playing the fields."  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'5"  
Hair: White with Ice-Blue tips  
Eye Color: Pale Blue 


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Although this story is about the Eden Hall Mighty Ducks, it mainly concerns two girls and they're entrance into the team. There are many stories out there about new girls on this famous team, but few of them end up staying. This story is probably no different from the others you've seen, except maybe for the names.   
I ask that you look beyond the mediocrity of every day sequels and see this for what it is. It could be a love triangle, or it could be a soap opera, but then it wouldn't be The Mighty Ducks, now would it? It's a tale of old enemies and new love-interests. It's a tale of the old team meeting a new sort of team, and what happens when we mix the two together.  
  
End of Prologue 


	3. First Days Are Murder

Chapter One:   
  
First Days Are Murder  
  
At first I was excited to get into this school. Eden Hall is - after all - one of the most prestigious schools in the nation. Like I said, I *was* excited to get into Eden Hall. Then I got there. I like to think of myself as…original, never a freak. Freak, however, became my nickname.  
I sighed, got out of my car, - a black Volkes Wagon Beetle - and grabbed my backpack. I ran my hands through my hair and adjusted my black, leather duster. My boots thudded on the pavement, and my jacket billowed behind me. I had the Matrix soundtrack playing in my head-phones, and in my mind no one looked slicker.  
I had to go to the Dean's office to pick up my dorm key, and this was where I met the definition of tall dark and gruesome. He smirked at me, eyeing me like a peace of meat. I arched an eyebrow in his direction, and shook my head. The Dean, a stuffy-looking man with a pointy nose and beady little eyes handed me my key, gave me the speech he surely gave every student, ("I hope you have a pleasant year…blah, blah…") and then gave the boy from before a stern look.   
"Come on, Fulton." snapped the Dean.   
Room 159. I'll have the room to myself. That's what happens when your mother is Alicia Monroe. Yes, the famous designer. She just finished a new line of fashions for this winter. Tell me, is silver and amethyst a good combination? Apparently so, because that's her focus this season. Not that I have a problem with my mother. She taught me how to radiate style without ever trying, a *very* useful talent to have.  
The room itself was…bland…for lack of a better word, painted an odd shade of peach that clashed with everything I owned. Specifically, my peacock-colored quilt, and black pillowcases. Oh well. I'd just have to improvise. The first thing I did was take out my various Anime print-outs, movie posters, bumper-stickers (all of them tapped to huge poster-boards for travel) soon cluttered up the wall. No more peach.  
I hung little lights from my four-poster bed and added some icicle lights on the ceiling. All that remained was to figure out what I was going to put in my mini-fridge. 'I'll have to stock up on soda.' I thought. When the room finally looked habitable I snatched my laptop and began typing furiously. So much to document, so little time.  
Knock, knock, knock.  
Someone wanted to come in. Too bad. The doorknob turned and the door opened. Doh! I forgot to lock it! A young man with bushy eyebrows and dark hair poked his head into my room.   
'GO AWAY!'  
"Was there something you wanted?" I asked. He stepped in, and that's when I caught a glimpse of his white and red letterman's jacket. On the lapel there was a C for captain, and from what I could tell, a number 96 on it.  
"Hi, I'm Charlie Conway. I'm here to see…" he paused, looked at a slip of paper in his hand and winced. "Anya-stay-sey-a Monroe."  
"It's pronounced Ana-stah-see-ah Mon-row, actually. And you're looking at her." I replied.  
"Oh, good. I'm supposed to show you around." replied Charlie.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm the captain of the Eden Hall Mighty Ducks, and top student."  
'I'm not surprised.' I thought. 'Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you: Gary-Stue!'   
"I see. When's class?" I asked.  
"Classes are done for today, but dinner's in a few minutes. I'll show you to the cafeteria." He said. I got up, straitened my shirt, and nodded. We walked in silence through the winding halls, until… "So, where're you from?"  
I made a PFT sound and quickly answered New York. He nodded in response. 'Wow, Conway, you're quite the conversationalist.' Finally, we got to the cafeteria. I expected us to part ways there, but he escorted me to the food-line. It never occurred to me that he had to get dinner himself. Once I was all paid for I made my way through the tables. Cheerleaders, jocks, and the so-called norms as far as my violet eyes could see.  
Already I could hear the roomers brewing. The bottle-blonde Cheerleaders took one look at my…original style, and began whispering. Boy, gossip spreads like wildfire around this place. The captain of the football team eyed me dangerously and if I didn't know better I'd say that those girls in pink and baby-blue were laughing at me.  
'Okay, so I know who *not* to sit with.' I thought.  
"Anna-sta-si-yah, you can sit with us." said that Conway person.   
'OOOOOH I'm-a-sitting-with-the-jocks. I'm-sitting-with-the-jocks. High-ho-here-I-go. I'm-sitting-with-the-jocks.'  
"Please, just call me Anya." I said, smiling. "And thanks."   
So I sat with the jocks. Big deal. Oh Gods I was bored. Rah forbid I sit by myself. No, Dean What's-his-name wouldn't like that. Anya Monroe, sitting by herself? Better yet, Alicia Monroe's little girl sitting by herself. I'm sure the Dean told Conway (a.k.a.: He-who-is-good-at-everything) to make sure I fit in.  
'Go to hell, Mr. Dean.'  
"Guys, this is Anya Monroe." said Charlie. There were hello's all around and then the captain began introducing everyone. Like I was really going to remember any of their names. "Anya, you listening?" I blinked and nodded, absently.  
"Yes, Captain Duck." I murmured. He grinned and showed me to a seat between the only two girls on the team. I could feel their eyes on me with each movement I made, and it made me sick. 'I can feel you looking at me.' I thought. Everyone was too busy discussing (what else?) hockey to notice I was there and eventually the Ducks lost interest in 'the new girl.'   
Finally that bell that sounds every 45 minutes sounded and that was my cue to leave. Er...that is to say...it *would* have been my cue to leave had Conway not decided to invite me to the practice. Why was he being so nice to me? More importantly, why did he care if I fit in or not? Why was he walking next to me, and making every effort to get me to make chit-chat with the team, blah, blah, blah. I hate it when they do that.  
"Look, Charlie, that's really nice of you, but I think I'm just gonna go back to my room. I still have clothes to unpack and...a bunch of other stuff I need to do." I said. He nodded understandingly and I turned to go.  
Once back in my dorm, after taking twenty minutes to find the correct hallway, I collapsed on my bed. I wasn't tired, just...okay I was tired. I'm usually much more energetic, but having to deal with a new school, new 'friends' as you young people like to call them, and I-don't-know-how-long on an airplane, I think I have a right to be tired.   
What time was it? I snatched my cell phone and looked at the clock on it. 7:40. I do believe I'd left my room at 6:00. How did I manage to kill over an hour an a half? Oh forget it, I'll probably give myself a headache if I try and figure out that freaky concept called time. I could say first days are murder, but I haven't even *been* to classes. Ask me tomorrow. When I'm less deprived of caffeine.   
  
End of Chapter One 


End file.
